Notes
by piptook
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are all in detention with Snape after doing something to Malfroy...
1. Default Chapter

"You are to sit in here quietly. By the end of this hour, I expect an essay from each of you telling me what it is you did, why you did it, and what you are going to do to remedy the situation. Understood?" Snape glowered at the three of them.

"Understood." They said in unison.

"Good, now sit down and get to work!" Snape said viciously, walking back to his desk and sitting down, taking the first essay off a pile on his desk and began reading. Harry sat down at one of the desks, pulling from his book bag two pieces of parchment, ink, and a quill. Ron and Hermione plopped down on either side of him.

"No" Snape said in a menacingly quiet voice.

"No what?" Harry shot back, then remembering he was in enough trouble already added "Professor"

"This is detention Potter, not social hour. Granger you sit over there." He nodded to a desk five rows behind Harry's "Weasley, you, over there." He pointed to a desk four to the side of Harry's "Now, begin."

Harry shot Snape a furious look before dipping his quill into his ink bottle and writing on the second piece of parchment: "Git!" He then took the other piece of parchment and began to write his essay about his punishment. Stopping for a moment, he glanced back down at the second sheet of parchment to find words he hadn't written staining the yellow paper. He recognized the writing as Ron's untidy scrawl, "Greasy haired, hook nosed, filthy slime of a teacher!" Harry stifled a laugh, if he gave any indication he was enjoying himself, Snape would have him here every night for the rest of his Hogwarts career. Inky spots began appearing on the page, this time in Hermione's neat script "Ron! He may be a bit harsh sometimes, but you deserved it!"

Ron's writing became untidier as he hurried back "I deserved it? I seem to remember a certain Potter and Granger there with me!"

"Yes, but it was you and Harry that carried out the crime, not me!" Hermione wrote back angrily. Harry smiled, he knew Hermione was right, he and Ron did deserve this for what they did to Malfroy, but that didn't mean they didn't enjoy it. The look on Malfroy's face when he found out he had been walking around all day with a freakin' cat's tail hanging out the back of his Hogwarts robes, permanently stuck there thanks to a brilliant permanent sticking charm done by Ron, was just one of those priceless moments. Harry dipped his quill back into his bottle of ink and wrote back "Yeh, but it's not like you didn't enjoy it! It was excellent payback!" The little prank they pulled was created because Malfroy had been, once again, playing evil tricks on Hermione, teasing her for stupid things that happened in the past, one of them being when Hermione was stuck as a cat for two weeks in their third year. He had laughed saying he would like to know how it felt being a feline, and well Ron and Harry had felt it was the perfect opportunity to give Malfroy his wish. After all, they had been in Hogsmeade, no teachers, no rules, just good old payback to their most hated person.

"Well, I do admit seeing Malfroy as a cat was quite amusing." Hermione's neat script was replaced with Ron's untidy one, "It was kinda cute today, seeing him walk around with Crab and Goyle, I mean how often do you see two trolls watching over a kitten? Then when Snape joined the gang of three animals went to four, a cat, two trolls and one very ugly snake."

Harry felt like he was going to burst from laughing, but remembering the fact that this wasn't a real conversation, he tried to focus his mind on the essay they were all supposed to be writing. The words on the parchment, to Harry's relief, faded away just like Hermione had said they would. The idea for this tool was another thing Harry could thank Sirius, his father, and Lupin for. It was another one of their marauder's inventions. Lupin had mentioned it to Harry that past summer while staying at Headquarters, and after telling Ron and Hermione about it, they began working on it immediately. The final product was simple, yet useful. When you looked at it, a piece of blank parchment was all you saw, but when any one of the three, the three being Ron, Hermione, or Harry, wrote on one of their pieces, the words appeared on not only their piece of parchment, but the other two's as well. This enabled them to write silent notes to each other, but not have any evidence of it later on, because after the words were written, they remained for exactly ten seconds before disappearing again. As Harry marveled on how brilliant it was, more words appeared, it was Hermione, "Do you think they will ever be able to get that tail off his robes?" "No! Not if my charm had anything to do with it!" Ron's writing replaced hers. Harry glanced up, trying hard not to laugh at the idea of Malfroy angrily trying to get the furry thing off his backside. "Oh well, he has enough money to buy another one! Plus, the look on his and Snape's faces, you would have thought we did something horrible!" Ron wrote, sarcastically. "It made Snape look like his personality, evil, menacing, and horribly ugly!" Harry wrote back. Hermione then joined in, "Oh come on, he's really not that bad, plus you shouldn't be saying such things about our teacher!" Harry looked over at Ron rolling his eyes and scribbling back, "Not that bad? Hermione, have you met our accursed, stupid potions fakester, I mean master?" Harry smiled, he agreed with Ron, why did Hermione always take the teachers side? "Really Hermione, do you have any memory at all? Remember that time he FAILED me on purpose? No wait, he does that all the time. My mistake!" Ron then added to Harry's response "It's only because he's too stupid to be able to figure out how well you've done, much easier for his troll of a brain to just fail you." Hermione then wrote somewhat angrily "Ok, it is unfair of him to fail you, but that doesn't make him…" Her words had hardly finished appearing when Ron's cut her off "a no-good, malicious, defense against the dark arts wanna be. A perfect description of our ugly professnore!! Whoops, slip of the quill! Professor!" Harry felt like he was going to fall off his chair he was shaking so much from suppressed laughter. "Speaking of our favorite snake, do either of you have any idea as to what we are supposed to be writing about?" "Nope, not a clue." Harry wrote back "But I have some ideas…" "Oh yeah?" Ron then looked up from his parchment across the room and grinned at Harry "What ideas might those be?" Harry also smiled, and composed his letter of what he would like to write to Snape "Dear Greasy Git, I will have you know that I don't really know what I did wrong. You see, Malfroy thoroughly deserved his "end" of the deal." He paused, giggling silently, "You see, he was teasing my friend about an accident of hers, and happened to mention that he would like to see what it felt like, being a cat. Ron and I felt it was the nice thing to do to grant his wish. There was no crime or harm done. The only crime in this school is that you seemingly don't wash your hair, and that it is so greasy you could fry food in it! Also, if you could possibly do something about your insufferably large, hooked shaped, booger infested nose, I know I wouldn't be the only one thanking you. Thank you very much for the detention this evening, very lovely indeed. Shall we do it again some time, my evil, caniving, greasy, slime of a teacher?" Harry paused for a minute, waiting for his reply to Ron to sink in to the parchment. After two minutes it was still sitting there. Harry glanced quickly over to his other piece of parchment and was horrified to see Ron's writing scrolled on not the one he had written his letter on but the other.

"Harry, mate, you there? What would you like to tell him?" Harry looked, terrified over at Ron's table to see his freckled face staring questioningly back at him.

"Hand in your papers." A slimy voice came from the front of the classroom. Ron and Hermione stood, walked up to the teacher's desk and handed their papers in, then strode over to Harry's table both looking at him curiously. "I said; hand in your papers Potter!" Snape was standing above him, grabbing the letter Harry had written from the desk top.

"Umm sir, I don't think…" He began, stuttering over his words, trying to think of any excuse for Snape not to read what he had written.

Snape looked down and read the letter quickly, his face growing more menacing by the second. "Well Potter, it seems that I also have the pleasure of seeing you tomorrow night, and the next, and many more after that! Now OUT!" He hissed, giving Harry a stare that could have killed. Harry picked up his book bag, quill, ink bottle and parchment, and hurried out of the classroom before Snape had any opportunity to seize his throat and strangle him, Hermione and Ron caught up with him half-way up the marble staircase.

"What was all that about?" Hermione said breathlessly

"Let's just say that I mistook our piece of parchment, for the one I was supposed to be writing my essay on." Ron and Hermione both looked at him, the Ron burst out laughing.

"What did you write?" He said, grinning slyly.

"Let's just say that our greasy-haired, hooked nosed, git of a teacher, knows EXACTLY what I think of him!"


	2. Second Detentions

Harry walked gloomily down to the dungeons where his potions master awaited him in detention. _If I get out of this alive, it'll be a miracle! _Harry turned a corner and walked on; remembering how Snape had acted during that day's potions lesson. Harry had tried to act inconspicuous and behave himself, but Snape had still found reasons to give Harry a zero for the day and dock as many possible points from his house. Snape had been yelling things at Harry such as: "Your shirts untucked Potter, ten points from Gryffindor!" "Potter, your stirring your cauldron the wrong direction, five points from Gryffindor!" or Harry's personal favorite, "Potter, your breathing too loudly, I can't hear myself think, five points from Gryffindor!". He finally arrived at the large wooden door that lead to the potions room, and in Harry's opinion, his demise. Raising his fist, he knocked three times before opening the door to the room.

"Professor?" He stuck his head through the door and asked quietly to the dimly lit room

"Potter! Did I say you could enter?" Snape spat from his seat at the large desk at the front of the room

"Well, no sir, but I…" Harry began

"No, I did not. You entered without permission, five points from Gryffindor." Harry groaned, his total points docked today must be about fifty, all from the wicked person across the room. "Come in now Potter."

"Yes sir." Harry quickly entered, afraid Snape might take points from keeping him too long.

"You brought a quill and parchment correct?"

"Well, no sir, you didn't tell me I needed to…"

"You are unprepared for your detention, another five points." Snape grinned, Harry glared _If he keeps this up, Gryffindor will have negative points by the end of an hour! _

"For this evenings lesson, you will be cataloguing and refilling my student store cupboards." Harry glanced around the room, three of it's walls were covered with floor to ceiling cabinets.

"Which cabinets sir?" He asked politely, wishing he had only to do a few.

"All of them." Snape hissed, his grin widening.

"But sir, I won't be able to! I'll be here for days!" Harry said indignantly _I knew Snape was foul, but this brings it to a whole new level! _

"That's why you will be here everyday until it is finished and I am satisfied with your work."

"Very well sir" Harry turned to the cabinets, then remembered he had no quill or parchment.

"Potter, you'll be needing these." Snape said impatiently, and handed him a quill, ink bottle, parchment, and a very old a rusted key.

"What's the key for?" Harry said curiously, then added "Sir"

"It is for my main store room, the door over there." Snape pointed to a door Harry had never noticed before, hidden behind a large cabinet. "That is where you will find the ingredients you need to replenish the jars. Now get to work."

Harry took the things Snape had given him and proceeded to the first of the cabinets that lined the walls. Opening the door, he groaned when he saw that most of the jars of ingredients were almost, if not completely empty. _This is going to be a long night. _He took the first ingredient jar, Fairy eggs, then grabbed the key and went over to the closet. Turning the key in the lock, he opened the door to a large, dingy room. Barrels and barrels of ingredients lined the walls and stood in neat rows, neatly organized by name. He walked down the first isle of barrels until he reached the one labeled "Fairy eggs" The odd thing was, there wasn't any opening to the barrel. Harry looked around for some sort of tap or door, but found none. Confused, he walked back up to the teachers desk and asked

"Sir, how do I get the ingredients out of the barrel in the closet?"

"You put the jar in the barrel" Snape said, not looking at him

"But there isn't any door to reach into the barrel sir."

"You just push the jar through the front" Snape grinned malevolently, "It isn't that hard Potter"

"Very well" Harry walked back into the closet _What on earth is he on about? There's no door to put the jar in! _He put the jar up next to the front of the barrel, hoping some sort of opening might appear, when it didn't Harry tried to hit the front in his frustration, only the glass jar never hit the wood, instead the jar sunk through the solid wood panel. Harry gasped, pulling the jar back out of the wood, finding it full to the brim with Fairy eggs. Bemused, Harry went back, recorded the fairy eggs onto the slip of parchment, set it back in the cabinet, then grabbed the second jar and repeated the process. For hours and hours Harry went back and forth, refilling the jars of ingredients, then recording it on the parchment. After he finished the first cabinet, he glanced at his watch, and not to his surprise, it was 3:43 in the morning.

"Sir?"

"What Potter?" Snape glared up from his desk "I am in the middle of doing something."

"Well Sir, it's 3:43 in the morning."

"I am quite aware of the time Potter, I can tell time." _Doubt it!_ Harry thought to himself.

"Yes, but sir, isn't it a bit late?"

"Why yes, it is late, very good Potter, you've learnt to read time too!" Snape said sarcastically.

"Isn't it about time I should be leaving?" Harry said through gritted teeth, trying to stay calm.

"When you have finished the first cupboard you may leave."

"Very well then." Harry picked up Snape's things, set them on the desk, then turned to leave.

"Potter, where do you think you are going?"

"You said I could leave once I finished the first cupboard, I finished it, so now I am going to bed."

"First I have to check how you have done." Snape got up from his desk and walked over to the cupboard. Opening the doors, he made a tutting sound, "Potter, these aren't in alphabetical order, fix it." Harry shot him an evil glare, as Snape walked back up to his desk, then went over to the cupboard and began to put the jars in alphabetical order. Half an hour later, he went up to the teachers desk

"Done." He said simply

"Very well Potter, you may go, but I expect you here tomorrow night, same time."

"Yes sir" Harry stomped back up the marble staircase, fuming. _4:10 in the morning! And I've still got homework to do! _Reaching the Fat Lady, he said sleepily "Grenotious Baribus" The Fat Lady yawned, then opened one eye sleepily

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Detention." He said simply

"At this hour?"

"Detention with Professor Snape" He corrected himself

"Oh, well, goodnight then." She swung forward, revealing the now empty common room, the fire burning down to embers. Harry walked over to his book bag and found a note sitting on top.

"_Harry- What took you so long mate? We waited 'till midnight, but you still weren't back! Snape's evil! Ah well, Hermione and I thought you would still be ages, and knew you wouldn't have any time to do your homework, so we took the liberty and filled in your star charts and that worksheet for McGonagall. Hermione did this neat spell on it, so it looks like your handwriting. So, no worries! See you in the morning!_

_Ron_" Harry smiled, he loved his friends. He walked up the spiral staircase up to his dormitory, changed into his pajamas, and finally went to sleep.


	3. Ideas

Sunlight streamed through the window when Harry opened his eyes the next morning. _Thank god for weekends! _He thought, as he glanced at his watch, 11:45 in the morning. He got up, dressed, and went down the spiral staircase to find Ron and Hermione sitting in chairs by the fire, talking. They turned at the sound of his coming down the stairs.

"Morning Harry!" Ron said brightly, "Have a good sleep?"

"Yeh, once I got into bed at 4:20 I did."

"Is that what time you got out!" Hermione said

"Yep" Harry sat down in the chair next to Ron and yawned widely.

"He's evil! What did he make you do that took so long?" Ron asked, handing Harry a stack of toast.

"Ah, thanks!" Harry took a bite, the toast was a bit cold, but he didn't mind, he was starving "Well, he's making me organize and refill the student cupboards"

"Well, that's not too bad, how many is he making you do?" Hermione asked

"All of them" Ron nearly fell off his chair, Hermione gasped

"All of them?" Hermione gasped

"Yep, all of them."

"That'll take four weeks!" Ron said, gawking at Harry "He doesn't expect you for that long does he?"

"Until I finish all of them, I'm in detention with him every night."

"Even weekends?"

"I think so."

"That's beyond evil, you should complain to McGonagall. He can't keep you so late every night, how does he expect you to do your homework!"

"Dunno, and I am not going to complain to McGonagall"

"Why not?" Ron asked "I would!"

"Ronald, Snape is perfectly allowed to keep Harry as long as he wants, you know that."

"Yeh, but on weekends? And for this long?"

"I know its horrible of him, but he's allowed" Harry finished off his toast, then turned to his friends

"Look, don't bother about it, not like we can change it anyways, I'll just have to get faster at doing it, that's all." Ron looked at him funny as Harry said this "What Ron?"

"There's something Fred and George mentioned to me a while ago. Mum had them cleaning out the entire house because they had jinxed a marker to fly around the place, writing rude things on the walls. They wanted to get it done faster, so they drank this potion, it made them able to do things three times as fast."

"Yeh?" Harry said, "What potion was it?"

"I can't remember what it's called, but I'll ask them about it, you could drink some, then be done with your detentions much quicker."

"Oh! I know what potion your talking about, and Harry can't use that!" Hermione said sternly

"Why not?" Harry and Ron said in unison

"Because, like Ron said, it makes you do things faster for a few hours…"

"What's wrong with that?" Ron shot at her "Harry could get done much quicker and actually have time to sleep!"

"Let me finish! Like I was saying, it makes you do things quicker for a few hours, but then after it's worn off, you slow down to make up for going so quickly."

"What do you mean, slow down?"

"Well, your body has to catch up with the time it lost, so after you go so quickly for a while, you go super slow for the next few hours to make up for it. Harry would be going three times as slow in lessons."

"Oh" Ron said simply "Well, even if we don't speed Harry up, there's got to be something we can do to help him!"

"I don't know what else to do, Harry what was the process you used when you were organizing it, maybe we can figure out some way to make it go faster."

"Right, well first I would take the jar, refill it in the store room, write it down on the slip of parchment, then put it back on the shelf. Not much to it, it's just the fact that there's so many."

"What if we put some spell on the parchment, to make it automatically copy down the name on the jar?"

"I don't think Snape will let me. Look, I appreciate your help, but I'll be fine, really." Harry said, "And thanks so much for doing my work last night, I owe you both."

"It was no problem, and you don't owe us." Hermione said

"Still wish we could help you" Ron added

"I'm alright, really." He stomach rumbled loudly "Well, alright apart from the fact I am starving, let's go get some lunch." The three of them walked down to the Great Hall for lunch, to find Draco Malfroy standing outside the double doors.

"Well, you see there was some sort of accident down in the dungeons this morning." He drawled, loud enough so that Harry, Ron, and Hermione could hear him "It seems that one of the student store cupboards was robbed, everything's been taken and put out of order, and they don't know who did it." Pansy Parkinson giggled,

"Which one was it Draco?" Her high voice carried across the hall

"The first one. But Snape said not to worry, because he already has someone who can fix it for him." Pansy giggled, and shot a glance in Harry's direction.

"Oh great, yet another night with my favorite teacher!" Harry groaned, throwing himself down on a bench.

"He won't make you clean up that mess Harry, it wasn't your fault." Hermione said soothingly

"He won't care, just another excuse to keep me an extra night. Pass the butter, would you Ron?" Harry took the butter from Ron and starting spreading it angrily over his roll, ripping it as he took vicious swipes with his knife to try and spread it. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment and started to write.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked, taking a bite out of the beaten up roll.

"Asking Fred and George about that potion I told you about." Ron said, not looking up but continuing to write.

"I already told you, he would have to make up for the lost time…" Hermione began

"No, I don't think he does, when Fred and George did it, they didn't get all slow afterwards." He finished and threw his quill down, the ink sinking into the parchment.

"You did give them one of those parchment's then." Harry said unconcernedly

"Well, yeh. They asked me about what we were doing when we were making them, so I told them. They got all excited and asked if they could have one, so that they could figure out how to make them, and sell them in the joke shop. So, I gave them one, and I kept the match to it, this way, I can contact them whenever I want."

"Good idea" Hermione said simply

Harry looked down at the parchment where words had begun to appear. "_Well done Harry!_" George's scrawl said _"The git finally knows how we all feel!" _Fred's writing replaced George's "_About that potion though, Harry doesn't have to make up for the time he uses, but someone does."_

"Wait, Harry doesn't have to make up for the time? Who does then?" Hermione asked, Ron picking up his quill and copying her question onto the paper.

"_Nope, Harry doesn't have to, if you do the spell a certain way, someone else can slow down for him"_

"How do we do that?" Ron wrote quickly

"_Simple, before Harry goes to the detention, have him drink half the potion, then have someone else drink the other half. The person who drinks the other half will make up for Harry's lost time."_

"Malfroy!" Harry said excitedly

"But how are we going to get him to drink the potion?" Hermione asked, "WE can't just walk up to him and be like "Oh here Malfroy, mind drinking this?" He wouldn't touch anything we gave him."

"What if we got someone else to give it to him?" Ron said, grinning

"Someone who has access to the kitchens?" Harry caught onto Ron's train of thought

"Who do we know who has access to the kitchens?" Hermione said "Who would be able to slip that into his drink?"

"Dobby" Ron and Harry said simultaneously.


End file.
